Sakamoto Ryouma
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Um grande homem de várias maneiras. Ele tem uma visão de um novo Japão."'' Aparência Ele é um cara bem arredondado e tem cabelo azul e sobrancelhas azuis com olhos negros. Ele tem duas katanas (espadas) com ele a maior parte do tempo e ele usa roupas tradicionais japonesas turquesa. Personalidade Ele é despreocupado e uma pessoa alegre, mas quando a situação chama, ele pode ser sério. Ele também é um comedor sério. Foi demonstrado que ele pode aprender coisas muito rapidamente, muito parecido com Kageyama Hikaru . Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez em frente à equipe de Raimon caindo de uma colina e pousando em cima de Nishiki Ryouma . Depois, ele assistiu metade da equipe de Raimon lutar contra o Zanark Domain e ficou impressionado com suas habilidades, especialmente depois que Kageyama usou o Extend Zone para marcar um gol. Ele os convidou para comer com ele, no qual ele comeu demais. Ele explica sua ideia de mudar o Japão para enfrentar o mundo ao Raimon. De repente, alguns clansmen do lado de Okita invadiram a sala e foi revelado que ele é Sakamoto Ryouma, o que chocou a todos. No episódio 27 é visto pela primeira vez praticando com uma parte do Raimon Eleven e ele é mostrado para ter talento natural para o futebol porque ele domina o chute em cima depois de vê-lo usado por Nishki apenas uma vez. Mais tarde Wonderbot tentou usar a arma Mixi Max nele e Nishiki, mas não funcionou. Durante a prática, Okita Souji correu e atacou Sakamoto antes que Zanark lhe dissesse para lutar pelo futebol. Durante a batalha de futebol com Zanark Domain , quando Okita Souji recebeu o poder de Zanark, ele foi marcado por Okita durante toda a partida. No episódio 28 , após a partida, ele foi ver Tokugawa Yoshinobu, mas não foi permitido, então ele voltou para os outros. Mas mais tarde ele foi convidado para conhecer Yoshinobu. Mesmo sabendo que isso era uma armadilha, mas Sakamoto e a equipe de Raimon ainda iam se encontrar com os Bakufu. Eles tiveram outra luta com o Zanark Domain para decidir sobre a restauração do governo imperial. Sakamoto tentou convencer Okita a confiar nele, mas no começo não funcionou. No episódio 29 , ele ficou impressionado quando Nishiki salvou Zanark, que deveria ser seu inimigo. Devido a isso, Nishiki com sucesso Mixi Maxed com Sakamoto. Mais tarde Raimon venceu a partida, então Yoshinobu concordou em restaurar a regra de imperail. Sakamoto agradece a Raimon por toda sua ajuda e prometeu fazer dieta para que ele se parecesse com a foto que eles lhe mostraram. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Sakamoto, The Lagoon tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Item' : Restauração Riceball (Renovação do Nii, adquirida no final do capítulo 7 ) *'Item' : Pickles Originais de Kidokawa ( 元 i , caído aleatoriamente de ''Owari Braves' na ''''rota de taisen de 'Handa'' ) *'Tópico' : Língua Estrangeira (Tópico de língua estrangeira, adquirido em torno do segundo edifício de Raimon Presente ) *'Encontro' : Conheça Sakamoto (Vamos nos encontrar no Sakamoto! (Comida), no restaurante em Bakumatsu perto do mestre da comunidade ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantidade de 4000 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Sakamoto, 10 personagens devem ser scouted primeiro do mesmo mestre de comunidade para fazer dele uma opção scoutable. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Pickels Originais de Kidokawa (originalmente retiradas de Kokigawa , lançadas aleatoriamente de ''Goggle Divers' na ''''rota taisen de 'Kisaragi Mako'' ) *'Item' : Sensu no Yoisensu (fã do Sensey , lançado aleatoriamente do Flash Dancer (dançarino do flash) do lado de fora da mansão Kogarashi ) *'Foto' : Globo (Globo taken写, tirada no ''Galaxy Nauts Gou,' carro do dormitório 3'' ) *'''Registro : Espaço Tempo S-Ranker (espaço-tempo a raiz do S Ranker, S-Rank Dr. Crossword Arno 'S Taisen Route ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 109 *'Dribbling': 157 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 126 (156) *'Lucky': 133 *'Freedom': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 109 *'Dribbling': 157 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 126 (156) *'Lucky': 133 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Route Only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Lendas Reais' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Lendas Reais' *'Daybreaks em Bakumatsu' Galeria Sakamoto In Raimon Uniform CS 28 HQ.png|Sakamoto in the Raimon uniform. CS 26.png|Sakamoto accidentally landing on top of Nishiki. Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto CS 28 HQ.png|Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto. Sakamoto photo CS 29.png|Sakamoto making the same pose as his photo from the future. IG-10-029.PNG|IG-10-029. Trivialidades *De acordo com o jogo Raimon visitou sua época em 1867, então ele tinha 31 anos. Veja também *Sakamoto Ryouma Navegação